Prior art automotive sun-visors are often mounted on the surface of the vehicle headliner, adjacent the upper edge of the windshield glass. When not in use, the sun-visor lies against the headliner, within the sight of the occupant. When use is required, the visor pivots downward to block incoming sun and glare. The visor also pivots toward the vehicle side window, providing protection from that direction if required.